supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lakisha Xavier-Frost (Lakisha Renae Frost)
Origin While Emma Frost was laying in a comatose state, Dr. John Sublime, impregnated her, with Charles Xaviers stolen sperm and controlled her body so she would've been able to birth the baby, and harvested eggs from her to begin experimentation. The Weapon Plus program began the cloning to develop a powerful weapon capable of killing every mutant on Earth by combining their telepathic abilities. The project was designated Weapon XIV and girls were incubated and artificially aged inside the subterranean level of The World. Thousands of girls were cloned from the ovum, but while the others remained dormant, six girls were sent to infiltrate the Xavier Institute as student sisters to hone their talents for Sublime's purpose, though Lakisha never knowing she was actually birthed from Emma. Xavier Institute After the Xavier Institute went public, the orphan quintuplet sisters Sophie, Phoebe, Mindee, Celeste, and Esme, and Lakisha were enrolled. To protect their secret origins, the girls unconsciously placed mental blocks in the minds of the faculty, preventing them from investigating their background. The girls quickly gained the moniker "The Stepford Cuckoos", though their chosen codename was the Six-In-One. Emma Frost assisted the girls when Lakisha had a crush on a student who turned out to be Stuff, an advanced guard of the Shi'ar. This sparked Emma to take a special interest in the girls, and the Cuckoos becoming her protégés. As gifted telepaths, they were registered into Professor X's psychic course along with their rival, Quentin Quire. Quire developed a crush on Sophie, but the Cuckoos considered him to be odd and completely rejected him. Sparked by his uncontrolled powers and learning that he was adopted, and fueled by use of the drug Kick, Kid Omega led a rebellion of students at the X-Mansion. To stop Kid Omega and his Omega Gang, Sophie and the other Cuckoos covertly snuck into Cerebra. Using Kick to amp up her powers, Sophie and her sisters were able to stop Quire. Unfortunately, Sophie died in the process. Unbeknownst to the others, Sophie was actually being influenced into these actions by Esme, who was also using Kick. With the death of Sophie, the Five-In-One became the Five-In-One, '''was what remained, but Lakisha couldn't handle it. The girls were furious with Emma Frost, whom they blamed for Sophie's death. To exact their revenge, they informed Jean Grey of the psychic affair between Emma and Cyclops. Not long after Sophie's death, Esme attempted to murder Emma by shooting her with a diamond bullet. While Bishop and Sage investigated the murder, Esme fled the X-Mansion fearing that the truth would be revealed about her involvement in the deaths of Sophie and Emma. Fortunately, Emma was saved by the combined efforts of Beast and Jean Grey with the Phoenix Force. When Esme returned, it was alongside her lover, Xorn, posing as Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants. Esme and Xorn had both become mentally unstable through excessive use of Kick. When Xorn's affection was withheld from her, Esme turned on him, and Xorn killed her by burying her metal earrings in her brain. With the departure of Esme, the Five-In-One now became the '''Four-In-One. '''Lakisha had departed her sisters, just up and dissapearing, though she kept in-contact with them via hive mind. The '''Four-In-One, '''became the Three in one. Powers ''Telepathic Hive Mind'': The Stepford Cuckoos have a linked hive mind, which allows them to share thoughts and maintain a continuous telepathic connection. The link is strongest when the girls are in close physical proximity. Their collective mind also allows for increased telepathic strength and shared intellect. The girls' powers are greater the sum of its parts. A stronger personality can take lead of the hive mind, but the girls still maintain their independence. * ''Telepathy'': The Cuckoos can read minds and project their thoughts to others. Though they individually possess their own telepathy, but their telepathic abilities are greater when the girls join together. The girls have stated that together they can block even very talented telepaths from reading their minds. * ''Telepathic Illusion'': The Cuckoos can create realistic psychic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. * ''Mind Alteration'': The Cuckoos are able to alter the minds of others by force of will. This can be restoring memories or transferring knowledge. * ''Telepathic Tracking'': The Cuckoos' psionic senses enable them to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations or thought patterns. This ability is highly sensitive to proximity, but can be enhanced with the use of Cerebra. * ''Astral Projection'': The Cuckoos are capable of sending astral projections, astral travel, and communicating with others astrally through their own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. * ''Mental Paralysis'': The Cuckoos are able to effect certain areas of the brain to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. * ''Mental Amnesia'': The Cuckoos can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. They can also restore memories. * ''Mental Triangulation'': Due to their hive mind, the Cuckoos have the perspective of three directions and are able to triangulate on individuals' minds ''Flawless Organic Diamond Form'': Like their biological mother, the Cuckoos have the ability to transform themselves into a flexible, translucent, organic diamond-like substance while retaining mobility. In this form, their skin is as hard as real diamond. In this state, food and water are not needed for a undetermined amount of time. Their diamond form does not require a conscious hold and thus will remain until it is voluntarily triggered back. Unlike Emma Frost, their diamond forms are completely flawless. Nothing can enter or escape from their core. However, maintaining this form for extended period of time reduces their emotional capabilities. * ''Telepathic Immunity'': While enclosed in diamond skin, the girls are immune to telepathy, but also cannot access their own telepathic powers. * ''Superhuman Stamina'': Their diamond form grants the ability to sustain peak exertion for up to a day. * ''Superhuman Durability'': Their diamond form augments their skin, bone, and muscle to become stronger and harder than human. They're completely impervious in their diamond form. * ''Compartmental Diamond Transformation'': Unlike Emma, the Cuckoos can selectively transform discrete parts of their bodies. * '''Telekinesis: Lakisha is a Alpha Level Telekinetic, meaning she has limitless telekinetic powers. She can sense and manipulate matter and energy, even on a sub-atomic level. Lakisha can use her telekinesis to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy for a variety of effects, unlike her sisters. ' ' Powers